OdenFlavored Chopsticks?
by Bleeding Kunai
Summary: Some random humor story I was going to continue but I decided against it... It's about... Oden Flavored...Chopsticks? And Kagome's obsession with them... Sorta. New Title


Author's Note: Meeeh. I edited some things. Cool?

Disclaimer: If you think I own InuYasha. You _need_ mental help… **fast**!

Kagome climbed out of the bone eater's well with InuYasha behind her. She opened the door to the mini-shrine. A meek yipping came from behind them as they neared the shrine's main entrance.

Kagome shrieked as the tiny fur ball knocked her down.

"What the hell?" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed the hilt of his precious sword, Tetsusaiga. He stared at the silver ball on Kagome's chest. He grabbed it by the scruff and examined the thing. "What the hell?" he repeated.

"It's a _dog,_ InuYasha, well, a puppy. But, you get the point." Kagome said as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"I can _see_ that. Why do you have it?"

"Because I can, and I thought it was cute". Kagome squealed as she grabbed the mutt from the half-demon.

"Kagome, you think _everything _is cute."

Kagome glared at him and walked into the shrine. She pet the silver pup; it had black tips on its ears and tail. Its back paws were black, while its front ones were silver. It licked her face as it squirmed to get free. Kagome dropped it on the carpet and sat next to it.

"So," asked InuYasha, "what'd you name it?" He stared at the puppy chase its tail and growl.

"I named _him _Hikari." InuYasha sighed and laid on his side, he propped his head up with his hand. Hikari trotted off, towards the bathroom, his tail wagging behind him.

"I'm hungry… do you want any ramen, InuYasha?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He raided the cabinets, tossing everything out of them.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw pots, pans, spoons, chopsticks, bowls, plates, food and anything else you can think of that are in drawers and cabinets were scattered out on the floor.

"InuYasha!" she growled, "Sit boy!" His rosary glowed and pulled him to the ground.

"I hid the ramen from you so you couldn't find it and eat it all." Kagome said as she started putting everything away.

"Well that doesn't explain why you sat me." He barked as he pulled himself off the floor. Kagome rolled her eyes a cup of ramen from the pantry.

"You're lucky, InuYasha. This is the last cup." She said as she tossed the tub at him. He simply answered her with his famous "Feh". Kagome sighed as she put water in a pot and placed it on the stove. She turned it on, and said, "You can make it yourself… I have to feed Hikari and also give him fresh water."

"Whatever…" InuYasha answered as he opened the cup, dumped it in the pot of boiling water and stirred with the spoon Kagome had just thrown him.

Kagome poured dog food in the silver and black bowl, poured out the dirty water, rinsed the bowl out, and filled it with water. She placed the bowls on the ground and called, "Hikari! Here boy! Come on Hikari! FOOD!" A silver blur ran through the kitchen and slid into the cupboards.

Kagome giggled softly, picked up the pup, and placed it in front of its bowls. It yipped happily and started lapping up the water.

"Hey Kagome". InuYasha said with ramen noodles hanging from his mouth. She giggled and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge. She pulled herself on the counter, sighed heavily, and took a sip of the juice.

"So Kagome, when are we going back to look for and, or kill that bastard, Naraku?"

"I told you already, after I finish my math test tomorrow. Plus, I wanna spend sometime with my friends… the ones that live here."

"Feh… I still don't know _why_ you take those damned things anyways while we could be looking for the rest of the Shikon no Tama**.(1**)"

"Maybe because I wanna get into high school so I can get a good job and support myself." Kagome snapped as she slid off the counter.

"Whatever," said InuYasha as he stuck more ramen in his mouth.

Kagome sat in her room for the past hour studying… uh, cramming math problems in her head while InuYasha sat crossed legged on her floor, looking around the room and sighing every five seconds.

"InuYasha… stop sighing, I can't think straight." Kagome said with an annoyed tone without even looking up from her textbook. He just said "Feh" and looked towards her door.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs, "Dinner!"

"I'm not all the hungry, mama."

"Really? I spent all this time making oden and onigiri. Oh well…"

Kagome's head popped up; "Did you say… 'Oden'?"

"Yes, Kagome." Higurashi-san sighed from down the stairs.

"Yea!" Kagome squealed as she fell out of her chair and "scared" InuYasha.

"What the hell?" he snapped, reaching his hands up to protect his oh-so sensitive ears.

"Oden… YAY!" Kagome jumped up, ran out in the hall, and jumped down the steps. She landed on her stomach and gave a slight 'oof'. "Ow," she groaned as she stood up.

"Stupid woman…" InuYasha rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs.

When InuYasha appeared in the dining room, Kagome was already stuffing her face with oden and rice balls. He rolled his eyes again and sat cross-legged against the wall.

"Would you like something to eat, Inu-bro?" Souta asked as he stuffed his face with a rice ball.

"Heh… no…"

"Oh well… your loss, Inu-bro." He said as he stuffed yet another rice balls into his mouth.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with her chopsticks hanging out of her mouth. "Wow…" Kagome gaped as she swallowed her oden, "I've never seen you turn down food before. You feeling alright there, InuYasha?" she asked as she put her hand to his perfectly normal-to-the-touch forehead. InuYasha ducked his head once Kagome touched his forehead, "I'm not hungry, damn it. So quit askin' me!" he snapped as he slipped his arms in their opposite sleeves and huffed.

"Okay, okay, no need to get feisty." She sighed as she rolled her eyes and sucked on her oden-flavored chopsticks. She looked into her empty bowl, "Ah man, I finish my food already". Kagome pouted, and then yelled into the kitchen, "Mama! Do we have anymore oden and onigiri?"

"No, sorry honey, we're all out."

"Oh… life isn't fair anymore." Kagome mumbled to herself, as she passed InuYasha to clean her bowl and throw away her used chopsticks. She placed her empty bowl in the sink, now was the hard part, parting with her beloved oden-flavored chopsticks. Kagome's mother came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to have to discard them, Kagome."

"But, they taste like oden, and you said you were all out." Kagome whined.

"I'll go buy some more in the morning, dear. Now, throw away the chopsticks, honey."

"But mom", Kagome whined again.

"Do it!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped impaitently as she tapped her foot. Last time this happened, they were both infront of the trashcan for five hours. Kagome crying and telling her beloved oden-flavored chopsticks goodbye while her mother was fuming.

"Goodbye oden-flavored chopsticks, I'll miss you." She said quickly, afraid her mother would do the drastic, forbid oden in the house, and, oh, forbid her to go to Sengoku Jidai**(2)**. She chucked the chopsticks in the trash and walked off sulking and mumbling.

"See, Kagome, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" her mother smiled as she started to clean the dishes. Kagome just sat down next to InuYasha and continued mumbling.

Author's Note: Yeah... I decided to make this an one-shot instead... No angst... Just random humor... If you can call it that... So, now you all know that I'm not complete a wack job...

**(1)** Sacred Jewel. Uhm. This was pretty much the only Japanese that I left besides the food and the second note.  
**(2)** Feudal Era... Same thing.

Okay... I DID delete a paragraph... And for those who just found this story... Here it is... Hn...

(Kagome looked at the Shikon shards that hung from her neck. _'After the jewel is completed… I can finally tell him… and leave. However, like he'd care, I can finally get it off my chest. Then I can stay here, catch up with school, and try to get into high school. If I can pass the entrance exams…'_ Kagome sighed as she crossed her legs and held the bottle in her hand.)


End file.
